1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of shovels and more specifically, those shovels that may be collapsed to be stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shovels include long handles thereby preventing the shovel to be conveniently stored in a small space. It has therefore been the practice to provide shovels having telescopically constructed handles. Three such telescopically constructed shovels are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,954 issued to Shaud, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,661 issued to Rutledge, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,768 issued to Mitchell.
Despite the prior shovels, there is still a need for a sturdy shovel having means for quickly locking and unlocking the shovel in both the collapsed and erected positions. The means for locking and unlocking the shovel should be contoured so as to not snag on clothing and other items. Disclosed herein is a shovel that meets the above requirements.
One embodiment of the present invention is a tool having an erected position and a collapsed position. The tool has a main body with an elongated first member extending therefrom, a handle with an elongated second member extending therefrom, and a pivotally mounted latch. The latch has an unlocked position allowing sliding motion between the first member and the second member and a locked position limiting sliding motion between the first member and the second member to lock the tool when erected and when collapsed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved telescopically constructed shovel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tool, such as a shovel, that may be collapsed while providing a sturdy construction in the erected position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible shovel having means for quickly locking the shovel in both the erected and collapsed position.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.